Aster Yarrow
Aster Yarrow is the son of Vasilisa the Beautiful. He is a Roybel and royalty. Character Personality Aster is rash and cold. but if a special someone gets him to open up, he'll be the nicest boy of all. He plays the guitar very well, but doesn't think that. Appearance Aster has dark brown skin. His eyes are a mixture of pale yellow and bright green. Fairy Tale – Vasilisa the Beautiful Fairy Tale By his first wife, a merchant had a single daughter, who was known as Vasilisa the Beautiful. When the girl was eight years old, her mother died. On her deathbed, she gave Vasilisa a tiny wooden doll with instructions to give it a little to eat and a little to drink if she were in need, and then it would help her. As soon as her mother died, Vasilisa gave it a little to drink and a little to eat, and it comforted her. After a time, her father remarried; the new wife was a woman with two daughters. Vasilisa's stepmother was very cruel to her, but with the help of the doll, she was able to perform all the tasks imposed on her. When young men came wooing, the stepmother rejected them all because it was not proper for the younger to marry before the older, and none of the suitors wished to marry Vasilisa's stepsisters. One day the merchant had to embark on a journey. His wife sold the house and moved them all to a gloomy hut by the forest. One day she gave each of the girls a task and put out all the fires except a single candle. Her older daughter then put out the candle, whereupon they sent Vasilisa to fetch light from Baba Yaga's hut. The doll advised her to go, and she went. While she was walking, a mysterious man rode by her in the hours before dawn, dressed in white, riding a white horse whose equipment was all white; then a similar rider in red. She came to a house that stood on chicken legs and was walled by a fence made of human bones. A black rider, like the white and red riders, rode past her, and night fell, whereupon the eye sockets of the skulls began to glow. Vasilisa was too frightened to run away, and so Baba Yaga found her when she arrived in her mortar. Baba Yaga said that Vasilisa must perform tasks to earn the fire, or be killed. She was to clean the house and yard, wash Baba Yaga's laundry, and cook her a meal. She was also required to separate grains of rotten corn from sound corn, and separate poppy seeds from grains of soil. Baba Yaga left, and Vasilisa despaired, as she worked herself into exhaustion. When all hope of completing the tasks seemed lost, the doll whispered that she would complete the tasks for Vasilisa, and that the girl should sleep. At dawn, the white rider passed; at or before noon, the red. As the black rider rode past, Baba Yaga returned and could complain of nothing. She bade three pairs of disembodied hands seize the corn to squeeze the oil from it, then asked Vasilisa if she had any questions. Vasilisa asked about the riders's identities and was told that the white one was Day, the red one the Sun, and the black one Night. But when Vasilisa thought of asking about the disembodied hands, the doll quivered in her pocket. Vasilisa realized she should not ask, and told Baba Yaga she had no further questions. In return, Baba Yaga enquired as to the cause of Vasilisa's success. On hearing the answer "by my mother's blessing," Baba Yaga, who wanted nobody with any kind of blessing in her presence, threw Vasilisa out of her house, and sent her home with a skull-lantern full of burning coals, to provide light for her step-family. Upon her return, Vasilisa found that, since sending her out on her task, her step-family had been unable to light any candles or fire in their home. Even lamps and candles that might be brought in from outside were useless for the purpose, as all were snuffed out the second they were carried over the threshold. The coals brought in the skull-lantern burned Vasilisa's stepmother and stepsisters to ashes, and Vasilisa buried the skull according to its instructions, so no person would ever be harmed by it. Later, Vasilisa became an assistant to a maker of cloth in Russia's capital city, where she became so skilled at her work that the Tsar himself noticed her skill; he later married Vasilisa. Name Aster was named after the doll's favorite flower, an Aster. Relationships Family Aster has a mother, Vasilisa the Beautiful and 2 step-siblings. Baba Yaga is his adoptive aunt. His father abandoned his family when he was younger. He is currently dating Angelina Angel. Friends Aster is BFFA's with Angie and Lynnie. Lynnie and him have been friends since third grade. Romance Aster recently proposed to Angelina Angel. Pet He has six puppies and a dog. The puppies names: Lucious, Beautiful, Blessing, Loveliness, Amazing, and Wonderful. The dog's name is Spelltris. She is named like that because she is smart and loves to watch playing Spelltris. Enemies He is not on par with his step-brother and step-sister. Outfits Edit Basic Signature-Royal: He wears a plain shirt with an aster on it with a dark blue blazer. He wears dress pants and red all-spell spellverses. Legacy Day: ''Coming Soon! '' Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Vasilisa the Beautiful Category:Characters